1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a power management driver and a display device having a power management driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones, tablets, personal digital assistants, notebook computers, and other portable and/or mobile electronic devices have a power management driver for controlling a display. An example of a power management driver is a Power Management Integrated Circuit (PMIC).
According to one arrangement, the PMIC outputs voltages for driving the display at predetermined timings. The voltages are output based on an input voltage and an enable signal. To perform these functions, the PMIC may include at least one boost converter and/or a plurality of low-dropout (LDO) regulators. The boost converter(s) and/or LDO regulators control a voltage output sequence of the PMIC. However, the size of the PMIC may increase and consume more power as the number and/or size of the output voltages increase.